


At My Feet

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has plans for Captain America's place in his new world order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18957549945/the-gym-smells-horrifically-human-sweat-and).

The gym smells horrifically human - sweat and work. The rhythm of the punch-bag’s abuse is one that Loki is used to by now.

He likes to come here when he has time. He likes to watch S.H.I.E.L.D’s secret weapon.

There’s no denying that he is a delightful specimen of humankind, as these things go. He isn’t as weak as most of them. He wouldn’t snap quite so easily, and when the time comes he might actually put up a fight before Loki manages to take his rightful place as this world’s ruler.

Steve Rogers is standing at the far side of the gym, laying waste to another punch-bag. Loki can watch him without fear of discovery. Steve might be more than human, but he still isn’t sharp enough to see through Loki’s power. It leaves Loki free to rake his eyes over the frame before him. Steve’s body is built for war. His muscles contain hidden strength, and Loki thinks that he will look forward to giving Steve the opportunity to prove himself. A man like this shouldn’t be locked up and hidden away like this. He should be on display.

When Loki makes the world kneel before him, he thinks he will give Steve the opportunity to stand.

He circles closer as Steve works out, admiring the stamina on display. He imagines Steve as a weapon honed for his own use. Steve seems brighter than the majority of the insects that crawl upon this world. Perhaps he will be quick to accept the new regime once Loki’s plan is set into action - yet Loki doubts it. Steve has the same bull-headed ideals as Loki’s brother. It hardly matters. A challenge merely makes victory all the sweeter. When Loki wins Steve over to his side, it’ll be a greater triumph because of the trials it took to get him there.

Loki moves closer, until he stands only a few inches away from Steve as he works out. He can see the beads of sweat coating his skin from this distance. As he studies the warmth of Steve’s skin and idly allows his thoughts to wander to the notion of one day taking the chance to touch it, Steve stiffens and stops his work-out. He straightens up and looks over his shoulder, straight past Loki, to the door.

“Is anyone there?” he asks.

Silence answers.

Hidden by his magic, Loki holds his tongue as he watches Steve wind down from his exercise and head towards the shower. The time hasn’t come to reveal himself, not yet. Every time that he visits Steve in the soldier’s isolation, Loki can’t help but look eagerly forward for when he can meet him face to face.


End file.
